Who Wants To Live Forever?
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: Es la noche de la boda que no fue... ¿Cuales son los sentimientos de Akane? ¿Que piensa Ranma al respecto? Averiguenlo...Song-fic AVISO IMPORTANTE


**Hola bienvenidos a este song-fic. Esta basado en la cancion "Who wants to live forever?" de Queen. Si es su deseo pueden escucharla mientras leen.**

**Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ni la cancion, pero vale aclararlo.**

**Sin mas los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo...**

_**Who wants to live forever?**_

Akane se encontraba sentada sobre su cama recordando los acontecimientos de este nefasto día.

Tendría que haber sido el día más feliz de su vida, el día de su casamiento. Todas las mujeres sueñan con esa fecha, el vestido, los arreglos, nuestras familias y amigos, pero por sobretodo es el momento en el que uniríamos nuestra vida junto con la persona que amamos. Todos juntos compartiendo felicidad y amor. Pero no. No fue así para mí. La boda fue un desastre. Eso no fue lo que me molesto, después de todo, toda mi vida era de esta manera. No, lo que más me molesto fue su rechazo. Recuerdo muy claras sus palabras.

0

0

**Flashback**

0

_Estábamos los dos arrodillados en mi habitación, ni siquiera nos mirábamos a la cara. El piso era muy interesante._

_Tú con un poco de nervios preguntaste- **Ehh… Akane…**-_

_Yo sin mirarte te respondí –** ¿Si?**-_

_Levantando la mirada inquiriste -**¿Por qué de repente… decidiste que si te querías casarte conmigo?**-_

_Yo aun miraba el suelo debatiendo si decirte la verdad o no – **Bueno me di cuenta que…**- te mire a los ojos –**Ranma ¡Tu me amas!**- te di una de mis mejores sonrisas._

_Tu incrédulamente abriste la boca -**¿Eh…?**-_

_Te escuche tragar duro y dudaste un poco en hablar de nuevo -** ¿D…De que estas hablando?**- _

_No podía creer que me preguntaras eso cuando te oí tan claramente -**¿No recuerdas mientras llorabas en Jusenkyo?**-_

_Colocaste tu mano debajo del mentón como tratando de recordar. Cada segundo que pasaba era increíblemente lento. Quería saber que pensabas, si me ibas a decir que si, que lo que escuche era verdad, que si me amabas. Pero tu respuesta fue la que no quise jamás contemplar. -**¡YO NO DIJE ESO!**- _

0

**Fin del Flashback**

0

0

Si bien no hablamos mucho en viaje de regreso a casa, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como si me las hubiera dicho hace un momento. Debe haber sido una gran sorpresa para el, el que halla aceptado casarme. Por ese motivo vino a mi habitación, estábamos solos, nadie espiaba, sin cámaras ni videograbadoras, el y yo. Y, sin embargo, negó haberme dicho que me amaba. En ese momento recuerdo que el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos. Todos mis sueños y anhelos de una vida compartida, se hicieron añicos. El aire me faltaba y sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, como si alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo hubiera arrojado en mi cara. Las lágrimas querían escaparse y ser libres de su prisión que eran mis ojos. Por un instante, casi las dejo. Pero luego me di cuenta que seguía frente a mi, mirándome con su ceño fruncido, enojado. Seria una idiota si le dejara ver el dolor que sus palabras me causaron. Así que lo cubrí todo, mi desengaño, humillación, desesperanza, vergüenza, todo con la emoción que tan fiel había sido conmigo, la ira.

0

0

**Flashback**

0

_Me coloque a su mismo nivel casi rozando nuestros rostros y le grite -**¡CLARO QUE SI LO HICISTE!**-_

_Te levantaste bajando el nivel de voz me preguntaste –**Bueno… ¿Y si no quiero?**-_

_Me pare junto contigo. Mi corazón se oprimió de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras, pero logre disimularlo justo a tiempo. Mostrando desinterés te hable –**De acuerdo… no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres…**- me di la vuelta para juntar valor, respire profundo y te enfrente –** PERO… Te vas a arrepentir **– declare._

_Tú me miraste sorprendido, no creyendo lo que te acababa de decir -**¿Qué?**- me preguntaste._

_Pero yo ya no te escuche más. Salí de mi habitación hacia el pasillo donde estaban tu papa, Ryoga y Mouse peleándose por el barril de Nannichuan. Y claro, como siempre me recriminaste que no te lo haya dicho, cuando ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Nabiki creyó que papa me había convencido así, pero la verdad es que yo acepte porque pensé que me amabas. Papa jamás me dijo del Nannichuan._

0

**Fin del flashback**

0

0

El Dojo quedo arruinado. Mi familia se quedo limpiando, es decir, Kasumi. Nabiki subió a su habitación a contar el dinero que la boda le dejo. Papa y tío Genma lloraban borrachos por el sake. Ranma salio corriendo por los techos, supongo que para que no destrozaran la casa también. Y yo, bueno, luego de salir del transe en el que me encontraba, subí a mi habitación.

La tristeza me invadía, pero por más que quisiera, no podía llorar. Nose si fue porque antes no las deje salir o quizás porque muy en lo profundo sabia que algo así sucedería. No fui capaz de quitarme mi vestido, era hermoso. Consistía en un corsé entallado, bordado con pequeñas piedras en el busto y unos hermosos hombros con flores, la falda era amplia y caía libre como el agua de una cascada. Pero ahora, estaba roto y sucio. Roto por las peleas con Kuno y las demás prometidas, y sucio por el desastre que la profesora Hinako hizo cuando no pudo comer el pastel de bodas.

Me senté en la cama con las manos en sobre mi falda.

Que sencillo hubiera sido todo si me hubiera dicho que si, que me amaba. Que lo que había escuchado en Jusenkyo era verdad y no haberlo negado como un cobarde. ¿Habrá pensado que me reiría de el? ¿Qué no lo quería? ¿Qué no lo veía como un hombre? Tal vez yo no era lo suficientemente mujer para el. Tal vez, lo que escuche fue un desliz del momento en el que creyó que jamás volvería de la muerte. Solo para el y no para que mis oídos lo oigan.

Las horas pasaron y el frenesí en el que se encontraba toda la casa, poco a poco fue aminorando. Las luces se apagaron y los habitantes fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar después de tan fatídico día.

Lentamente me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación. Bajando las escaleras, decidí ir al lugar que mayor paz me transmitía: la fuente del patio. Muchos creerán que era el Dojo, pero no. El Dojo era el lugar para descargar mi ira y frustración. Donde podía gritar y golpear a mi antojo. Pero la fuente era distinta, el agua era serena y los peces Koi nadando en ella me reconfortaban sobremanera, especialmente en primavera. Cuando los árboles de sakura florecían y pequeños pétalos eran persuadidos por la brisa para que la siguiera a donde sea que fuera. Si bien estábamos en primavera, era de noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban tan claramente sobre la superficie del agua que pareciera que hubiera dos cielos en vez de uno.

Allí me senté sobre las rocas que rodeaban la fuente, contemplando mi reflejo. Una suave brisa removía mis cabellos que ya no tenían las flores ni el velo de horas atrás, olvidados en algún punto de la casa. Mi leve maquillaje casi inexistente y mi vestido rasgado y sucio.

Una lenta melodía escuche en mi cabeza invitándome a cantarla, tal vez lo mejor seria hacerle caso y dejar salir mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

There's no time for us / No hay tiempo para nosotros  
>There's no place for us  No hay lugar para nosotros  
>What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us  Qué es esta cosa que crea nuestros sueños que a pesar de todo se nos escapan

Who wants to live forever / Quién quiere vivir para siempre  
>Who wants to live forever...?  ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre….?

There's no chance for us / No hay oportunidad para nosotros  
>It's all decided for us  Está todo decidido para nosotros  
>This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  Este mundo tiene sólo un buen momento desechado para nosotros

Who wants to live forever / Quién quiere vivir para siempre  
>Who wants to live forever?  ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

Who dares to love forever? / ¿Quién se atrevería a amar para siempre?  
>When love must die  Cuando el amor debe morir

But touch my tears with your lips / Mas toca mis lágrimas con tus labios  
>Touch my world with your fingertips  Toca mi mundo con tus dedos  
>And we can have forever  Y podemos tener para siempre  
>And we can love forever  Y podemos amar para siempre  
>Forever is our today  Para siempre es nuestro día de hoy

Who wants to live forever / Quién quiere vivir para siempre  
>Who wants to live forever?  ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

Forever is our today / Para siempre es nuestro día de hoy

Who waits forever anyway? / Sin embargo, ¿Quién espera para siempre?

Cuando termine de cantar las lágrimas corrían libres por mi rostro, recorriendo mis mejillas y cayendo en el agua de la fuente. Nadie me escucho más que yo. Estaba sola con mis pensamientos y me sentí desbordada. Pronto mis lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes hasta el punto en el que todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No podía más con el dolor que sentía y supe, en ese momento, que solo tenia una salida para acabar de una vez y por todas con esta situación.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo la cuchilla con la que Kasumi cocina. Observo la filosa hoja, resplandeciente bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. La tomo firmemente y volvió junto a la fuente.

De un solo movimiento, corto su muñeca. Un dolor punzante la caló hondo. Mordió fuertemente su labio para impedir que un grito escapara y alertara a su familia. La sangre espesa comenzó a salir. Las gotas cayeron sobre su vestido mezclándose junto con las manchas anteriores. Ella seguía arrodillada frente a la fuente y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro.

Sobre el tejado de la casa, Ranma estaba recostado descansando de la pelea que había tenido con sus amigos-enemigos. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que una dulce voz lo despertó. La melodía no se escuchaba pero la voz se le hacia conocida. Se asomo hacia donde provenía sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, no quería que esa melodiosa voz se detuviera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no era otra sino que su prometida. La vio tan inmiscuida en su mundo que no quiso hablarle. Se quedo hipnotizado con su voz y los sentimientos que en ella se transmitían.

La vio temblar y se acerco un poco más para verla mejor. Lagrimas rodaban por su rostro y cayo en cuenta en la gravedad en las que sus palabras la habían dañado.

Bajo sigilosamente del techo, escondiéndose entre las sombras que brindaban los arbustos. Cuando termino de cantar, la vio temblar y llorar amargamente. Un gran dolor se hizo paso en su pecho, sabiéndose el causante de esas lágrimas. Más cuando la vio levantarse, se asombro de su rápida recuperación. Se quedo unos instantes allí tratando de entender que era lo que había pasado. Cuando se disponía a irse a su habitación la vio regresar con una cuchilla en la mano. Asustado e intrigado por lo que haría, se agacho de nuevo en su escondite pero esta vez con una mejor visión.

Lo que paso a continuación lo dejo sin aliento, su dulce marimacho se cortó la muñeca con la cuchilla que había traído. No podía entender como sus palabras la habían lastimado tan profundamente como para que quisiera acabar con su vida. No lo permitiría. Ahora mismo iría y… y ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Insultarla? ¿Quitarle la cuchilla y luego llevarla a lo del Dr. Tofu para que la curara? ¿Se comportaría como un hombre y aceptaría sus sentimientos de una buena vez? No sabía que es lo que iba a hacer pero lo que tenia en claro es que jamás, negaría sus sentimientos.

Salio de su escondite y tímidamente se acerco a ella. Akane no se percato de la proximidad de Ranma. En su mano lastimada se encontraba la cuchilla dispuesta a hacer lo mismo en la otra muñeca y de esta manera acabar con su sufrimiento.

Ranma le quito la cuchilla rápidamente sin mediar palabras, lo que hizo que Akane se asustara al verse descubierta. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados se abrieron al ver que el dueño de su amor y dolor era el que la había descubierto.

Los ojos de Ranma estaban llenos de rabia, dolor y amor, una mezcla rara. Rabia por la decisión de Akane, dolor al verla en el estado en que se encontraba y amor porque era la persona que mas quería en su vida. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el Monte Fénix se hicieron presentes en su mente. Verla fría, inmóvil, sin vida, entre sus brazos era mas de lo que podía soportar. Rompió parte de su traje que aun tenía puesto, con gran cuidado tomo la muñeca de Akane y procedió a vendarla.

Akane observaba incrédulamente como Ranma vendaba su muñeca.

Una vez terminando de atender la muñeca de Akane, le dio un suave beso y la devolvió a su dueña. Akane lo miraba temerosa por lo que podría decirle pero nada la preparo para lo que haría.

Lentamente Ranma tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso las lagrimas caídas sobre sus mejillas. La miro profundamente a los ojos y susurro –_Nunca mas vuelvas a hacerlo-_ hizo una pausa para que entendiera sus palabras. Akane abrió sus labios para decir algo pero el no la dejo. Rápidamente sus propios labios la callaron. Fue un beso suave, dulce pero lleno de amor.

Akane sorprendida por las acciones de Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por el mar de sensaciones que ese beso le transmitía. Sus labios respondieron lentamente a los ajenos. El beso era mágico. Los únicos testigos de lo que sucedió fueron los protagonistas y el firmamento quienes callarían lo sucedió en complicidad con la joven pareja.

Ranma dulcemente termino con el beso, pero no se alejo de ella. Coloco su frente sobre la de ella. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos le hablo seriamente –_Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir- _

Akane lo observo tratando de entender sus palabras. Cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que le había dicho, una tímida sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro –_ ¿Tu… me amas?_- le pregunto suavemente.

Ranma le sonrió cariñosamente –_Te amo mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, lamento haber sido un cobarde y haberlo negado-_

Akane a esto sonrió ampliamente –_Yo también te amo, Ranma-_ le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Abrazados se quedaron observando las estrellas. Aliviados y reconfortados en el profundo amor que compartían el uno por el otro.

**Fin...**

Hola espero que les haya gustado este song-fic. Esta es una de mis canciones preferidas.

Es mi humilde homenaje a este gran cantante... quien fallecio el 21 de noviembre de 1991 a la edad de 45 años. este año se cumplieron 20 años de su fallecimiento.

Otro de los motivos para hacer un song fic es que he leido bastantes y nunca lei ninguno sobre alguna cancion de esta banda y dije ¿Como pueder ser? asi que decidi arreglar esto y aqui estamos.

Espero les haya gustado y si quieren saber mas sobre la vida de Freddie Mercury lo pueden encontrar en Wikipedia: la enciclopedia libre. ¿Sabian que era Indio? ¿No? Yo tampoco... Lo supe cuando lei la biografia...

Desde ya gracias por leer.

rusa-ranmayakane-zk...


End file.
